


The Faceless One

by EldritchWhore



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchWhore/pseuds/EldritchWhore
Summary: This is literally just fanart for InkSpill's "Saving Hades."MAJOR SPOILERS for that fic. Go read it.Chapter 26's reveal had me so shook I had to do fanart about it
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Faceless One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkSpills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSpills/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saving Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112262) by [InkSpills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSpills/pseuds/InkSpills). 



Seriously don't know how I didn't see this coming.  
InkSpills, you son-of-a-bitch. <3


End file.
